Fire & Ice
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper and Tony recieve special powers from a strange fight with Ghost. It looked harmless to their bodies since they reacted so well to the changes but the worst is yet to come when the powers take their toll on their bodies. Pepppaaaarrrooooonnyyyyy!
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday night Tony and Pepper spent their time once again fighting crime against ghost. "Ugh I've had it with you!" Rescue yelled firing her unibeam. "Chump" Ghost said dodging easily. They were at it for hours and it got on their nerves especially Pepper. "Just give up you won't win" he said. Tony finally had it too and when he got the chance he slammed him by his head to a building. "You're right this has got to end" Ghost said. He pulled out a weapon they've never seen before and started firing, as he fired he had his other hand occupied with a phone until suddenly a mysterious man with a black cape hovering in mid air came right at Tony and kicked him to a building throwing an unusual Frisbee type thing following Tony into the building.

He grabbed Pepper by the neck and stuck another device of the same kind on Peppers chest, it started sparking making the armor shut off and he dropped her 50 feet to the ground. The same had happened to Tony, he retracted his armor and made it to the street of where Pepper laid in a hole caused by the hard fall. He jumped into the hole, got on his knees and started shaking Pepper. "Come on Pep I know your alright wake up" he said. Pepper's armor eye lights were off at the moment but flickered back on when she was able to start up the armor.

She sat up rubbing her head and opened her face plate. "Who was that guy" she asked. "We'll find out soon" he said. "And what is this thing" Pepper asked referring to the device on her chest. Tony tried taking it off but it wouldn't work but then he realized the same device was on his chest too even though he saw it land on his armor in his chest location too. "What the?" he said confused. "How did this get on me?" he asked. "He did something to us, I don't know what this thing is but I don't like it" she said. "Let's get to the armory fast" he said.

Pepper picked up Tony and hovered a few feet up. "This is embarrassing" he said. "Oh please you carry me all the time and don't you think I should be embarrassed for always getting my butt saved by you?" she said. "Still I'm a guy and I'm iron man….this is not a good image for him" he said. "At least no one is around" she said. She flew with him to the armory and took off her armor, right after she did the device detached itself from the armor and stuck itself right on Pepper's chest. "I didn't even feel that" she said. "Is this a time bomb!" she said panicking. Tony looked at it. "Doesn't look like it" he said.

Tony tried opening it up on Pepper's chest since it wouldn't come off. "This isn't working, it's locked up tight" he said. Out of nowhere sparks appeared on the devices of both of them. "What's happening?" Pepper said. Suddenly they both passed out on the armory floor. At six A.M Tony woke up, at first he was confused as to why he was on the floor but when he saw Pepper he was aware of what happened again. "Pepper!" he said worried as he crawled over to her and started moving her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked sitting up. "I don't know we just passed out here" he said.

Tony noticed that the devices weren't there anymore. "Hey those things are gone!" he said. Pepper looked down. "Hey where did they go?" she asked. "Don't know" he said. Tony noticed something was off about Pepper. "Hey are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine why you ask?" she asked. "I don't know something doesn't look right about you" he said getting up. "Is there something on me?" she asked. Tony helped Pepper up and walked her to the table to lay her down on, he did some tests and he saw something that wasn't even possible. "How is this possible?" he said. "Pepper do you feel hot?" he said. "Kinda" she said. Tony put his hand on her forehead and immediately took it away waving it because it burned. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing" he said. Tony faced the monitor away from her because he didn't want her to freak out, her temperature was 1,500 degrees. "She should be dead…" he whispered to himself. "What's going on?" she asked. Tony reached for a cup that had half a cup of water but when he extended his arm the water started to chill and within a few seconds freeze as his hand was closer. "How is this happening?" he said. Pepper sat up and saw the monitor that showed her temperature in red numbers flashing.

Pepper felt something in her hand and lifted it to look at it then suddenly it spontaneously set on fire. "MY HAND IS ON FIRE!" she screamed waving it around until she noticed it didn't hurt. "Wow…..it's not burnt to a crisp" she said staring in amazement. "Those devices did something to us…" he said grabbing the cup which made the whole thing freeze. "We have super powers!" Pepper said a little excited as the flame went out. "This can't be" he said. "Those things gave us powers!" she said. "We need to find Ghost" he said. "I guess you're right I mean this is kinda scary cause I don't wanna set anything on fire" Pepper said using hand gestures which triggered the flame in her hand again and set the cup which Tony was holding on fire.

Pepper jumped and stepped on the cup putting out the fire. "Hehe….sorry" she said. Rhodey walked into the armory. "Come on guys time for school" he said. The two teens looked at each other. "We can't miss today we have exams" she said. "This is serious we can't go!" Tony whispered. Pepper grabbed his hand and walked to the school, she didn't set him on fire because his cooling powers were strong enough to keep his body chilled. "Look just try not to think about it and maybe it will stop triggering itself" Pepper said opening her locker with no problems. They made it to class and as soon as the bell rang they started testing.

Pepper was only able to hold the pencil half way through the test until it caught on fire then she quickly threw it to the floor and stepped on it a few times, lucky no one saw that. Tony had a hard time too, his pencil slowly started freezing. They made it through the test and right when the bell rang they sped to the roof. "What are we going to do? I set three pencils on fire!" Pepper said. "We need to learn how to control this until we can figure out where Ghost is" Tony said. Pepper put her hand on the floor first then planted her butt on the floor, she removed her hand and saw a burnt mark and she groaned. "What if I accidently kill someone with this fire power thing" she said. "You won't just don't think about it" he said.

"The only thing I can't hurt is you because you control ice" she said. Tony sat beside her and put his arm around her. "We'll find a way to fix this" he said. "You're cold" she said. "You're hot" he said. "Oh why thank you!" Pepper said smiling and giggling. Tony realized what he just said and his cheeks shaded light pink. "Dirty move there" he said.

(Will they ever be normal again? Who knows! Review!)


	2. Chapter 2

**( Alright so today when I was thinking of ideas for the story I remembered the guy from fantastic four uhh I forgot his name I haven't seen that movie in awhile LOL I know the guys real name but not his character name it was Chris Evans and remember he had the fire power? And Reed, you know tested him in that machine thingy? That's where I got the idea from just for those who wonder, enjoy!) **

For weeks Pepper and Tony didn't go to school, instead they spent their time in the armory trying to find ways to control their new powers. Pepper flickered the fire on her finger off and on until Tony had come back to the armory from a shop. He came in with a box off things, he set it on the floor next to a machine he was building. "What is this thing?" she said. "I told you before I'm building a machine that I could test you in" he said. "I'm no test monkey!" she said. "Well I have to see exactly how much and how hot kind of fire this is" he said. "Please I bet you could make this armory turn into Antarctica"  
she said.

Tony tightened the last bolts. "It's ready" he said wiping the sweat off his face and putting his hand close to the side of his face to cool him off. "Alright I want you to step in here and concentrate your fire, I want you to burn as much as you can" he said. "Can this thing take it?" she asked. Tony looked at her like if she was an idiot. "Are you forgetting who I am?" he asked. "Right…." Pepper said stepping into the machine. Tony activated the machine. "Go Pepper" he said. Pepper concentrated as hard as she could. "Think of flaming thoughts….." she said. Pepper shut her eyes and imagined fire in her mind and soon enough her hands were burning bright.

She started to feel more confident and burned more and her body was engulfed in her own flames. "Coooool!" she said. Eventually the machine reached his maximum temperatures but Pepper was getting hotter and hotter by the minute. "Stop Pepper!" Tony said. "I can't!" she said. Lights were flashing on the monitor, machine started sparking and the machine started to break. Rhodey came into the armory and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was happening. The machine exploded and Pepper came flying out and through the roof. "What's going on!" Rhodey said.

Tony ran outside and saw a huge flame ball crash into the ocean. "Well this isn't good" he said. Tony armored up and flew to her location, he found her head sticking up out of the water with her arms wrapped around herself. "What's wrong?" he asked hovering above the water. "My fire burnt off my clothes" she said embarrassed. "Oh….um" he said looking away. Tony spotted something by the shore. "Wait here" he said flying off to it. "Oh yeah like I have anywhere else to go" she said rolling her eyes. Tony came back with a large black bag. "I-Is that a garbage bag?" she said. "Yes now put it on" he said.

Pepper kicked her legs forward to move back. "No way am I wearing that" she said. "Then risk everyone seeing you butt naked" he said. "The armory is over there away from the city…" she said pointing with one arm. "I'm not carrying you like that Pepper…" he said. Pepper reached for the bag and snatched it away mumbling things. She make holes for her legs to go through, pulled it up and made holes for her arms to go through. "Alright now pick me up" she said extending her arms. Tony grabbed her under her armpits and hoisted her up holding her like a child. Pepper looked at him grumpily. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad" he said. "I'm wearing garbage for clothes" she said.

Tony chuckled. "It's not funny!" she said hitting his metal chest. Pepper's anger fueled her flame and the garbage bag started to smoke then go into flames, Tony was startled by the sudden fire and dropped Pepper. "TONY!" she screamed right before she plunged into the ocean once again. Rhodey caught up to them in his armor. "Dude what's going on!" he said. "I'll explain later right now I'm afraid to pick up Pepper" he said. "Why because she was on fire?" he said. "No…..much worse" he said. Pepper's head slowly surfaced and she did not look happy.

"Tony could you get down here for a moment?" she said calmly. Tony slowly hovered down to her. "Yes Pepper?" he said. Pepper grabbed his ankle and pulled him down into the ocean attacking him with her fire. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she said. "I'm sorry….P-Pepper!" he said shielding himself. "The bag is still okay there's just some burnt holes but you don't see anything just quickly take me home" she said. Tony did as he was told and flew her home. Pepper dried up and went into her closet to put clothes on.

Tony and Rhodey were hovering outside her house and while she was in there Tony told Rhodey the whole story. "Well that makes sense" he said. Pepper walked out of her house and extended her arm for Tony to pick her up. Tony grabbed her hand and wrapped his arms around her and flew to the armory. They took off their armor and Rhodey started asking questions. "What are we going to do about this?" he said. "I don't know…" Tony said. Tony sometimes as they talked would get frosty all over his body so Pepper slightly heated her hand as best she could to melt it off and Pepper would get too hot and sometimes even smoke so Tony had to frost her.

"We have to find Ghost now" she said. "I can't touch anything without setting it on fire!" she said. "I can't touch anything without freezing it" Tony said. They both looked at Rhodey. "Great…" he said. Rhodey typed on the computer as Tony directed him while Pepper sat on the floor. "Alright the computer is scanning so that should take all night" Tony said. "What!?" Pepper said. "It's just one night" he said. "It's already late I'll be back first thing in the morning for you guys" Rhodey said. "Bye Rhodey" Pepper and Tony said. Rhodey exited the armory and Pepper stood up and looked at the computer. "Aw man" she said.

"We'll be alright Pepper" he said. Tony started rubbing his arms. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's cold" he said. "Well…I wouldn't know it feels super hot in here" she said trying to heat him up. They both tried cooling and heating each other but it just made it worse. Pepper started getting dizzy and Tony looked like he was about to get hypothermia. Pepper collapsed on the floor and Tony dropped to his knees clutching his head. He managed to grab a thermometer and stick it into Pepper's mouth, the thermometer caught on fire so he put it out with his ice. Tony finally collapsed on the floor too, their heads both faced each other and looked at each other weakly.

"We need to call Rhodey….." Pepper said reaching for her phone. She quickly took it out and slid it to Tony. "You dial I'll set it on fire" she said in a low voice. Tony dialed as fast as he could without freezing the phone and pressed speaker. "Hey Pepper what's up?" Rhodey said. "Rhodey….it's Tony come…back" Tony said. "Why what's going on?" Rhodey asked worried. Pepper clutched her chest and started making pain sounds, Tony couldn't speak anymore, the pain took over him.

(**Oh no! what's gonna happen next? D: Reviewwww :3)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rhodey rushed back to the armory and found the two on the floor. "Tony, Pepper!" he said. Rhodey ran to Tony and started shaking him. "What's wrong!" he said. He turned around to Pepper and shook her too. "Talk to me!" he said. The two just laid there dying from their temperatures, suddenly the same man who Pepper and Tony fought appeared in the armory in front of Rhodey. "You must be the guy that did this huh" he said. "Correct" said the man. "Why…...why would you do this to two poor innocent teens" Rhodey said. "Wasn't my decision" said the man. "But it was…..you chose to do this job for Ghost" Rhodey said. "Well I never thought of it that way smart kid" said the man.

"Make them normal again" Rhodey said. "Then I want double the money Ghost gave me which was two mil" he said. Rhodey didn't know what to do because he didn't have that kind of cash. "I can't….." Rhodey said. "Well if you can't then they will have a slow death because their bodies can't handle that extreme temperature for long" the man said. Pepper gained enough consciousness back to fire her flames at the man. The man dodged easily. "Damn you….." Pepper said. Rhodey was on his knees next to Pepper holding her head.

"Tick Tock Tick Tock…." Said the man. Rhodey armored up and pointed his rocket launcher at him. "Listen I'm just here to collect the brats" said the man. "I don't think so" Rhodey said. The man let out a small laugh and picked the two teens up. "Put them down now…." Rhodey said as he was prepping his guns. "No thanks I got a job to do" the man said. He disappeared and reappeared above the hole in the roof. "Later" he said. Rhodey chased after him as the man flew away to his location.

"Make it easier on yourself and let them go!" he said. "Oh…let them go?" the man said. "Yes!" Rhodey said. "As you wish" the man said. The man dropped Pepper and Tony into a lake. Rhodey was angry he attacked the mysterious man and went all out. As they were fighting Tony swam to the shore and walked out of the lake with Pepper in his arms, He tried to ignore his body temperature as best he could. He rested Pepper on the ground and plopped on the ground next to her. Pepper's eyes were half open. "Pepper if we die….." Tony said but was stopped by Pepper. "We won't" she said sitting up. "Anything could happen at this point" Tony said.

"I guess" she said. "I just want you to know I love you" he said hugging her. Pepper was too weak to emotionally react but she knew she felt the same way. "I love you too Tony" she said. They both lay on the floor holding each other's hand. They were facing each other. "You're the last thing I want to see if I die" he said. Pepper drifted in and out of consciousness. "Stay with me….just a little longer" Tony said. Pepper was so out of it she could see her life flash through her eyes. Shortly after Rhodey landed in front of them. "Guys!" he said kneeling beside Pepper. Rhodey pulled something out from his armor inventory, it was a green liquid in a tube.

"You guys have to drink this now" he said. They didn't move so Rhodey had to pour it in their mouths. "Come on…..work" Rhodey said impatiently. Tony opened his eyes wide open and sat up. "I'm not dead?" he said. "I saved you just in time" he said. "Great well what about-"Tony stopped talking when he turned around to see Pepper looking like she was still dying. His heart stopped. "D-Did you give her the liquid too?" he asked. "Yeah I don't know why it isn't working I gave it to her first" Rhodey said. Tony started shaking Pepper. "Hey come on I know your okay Pepper wake up" Tony said. "This can't be…." He said. "The guy was waving the tube in my face and he said it would cure both of you" Rhodey said. Tony remembered about the man that caused this which made him angry. "I swear I'll kill him for what he's done…." Tony said firmly. "She didn't deserve any of this…." He said. Tony moved around her hair that was on her forehead. "All she wanted was to help people by being rescue" he said letting out some tears. "Even though it was kind of annoying I liked when she always had something to say" he said. "I loved her for as long as I can remember…and now she's gone" he said. Tony sniffled and held Pepper's body close to him, he put his face on her neck to try and hide his face from Rhodey.

"I know…." Rhodey said. Rhodey patted his back. "It's not fair! How can people be so cruel! Tony yelled. "I don't understand and I never will" he said. "Well…..not everyone is good" Rhodey said. "Listen I'll leave you alone for a bit" he said. Rhodey flew somewhere else but close to Tony's location. Tony lifted his head and his tears fell on Pepper's pale face. "I don't want to believe it…" Tony said. "No… Pepper wake up" he said. "Wake up!" he yelled shaking her. He hugged her, at that moment he felt something breathe and he knew it was someone besides him. He pulled away from her a bit and put his ear close to her mouth.

"She's breathing?" he asked. Pepper's eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was Tony. "Pepper?" he said putting a hand on her cheek but still used the other to lift her head. "It doesn't feel hot anymore….." she said. "And it's not cold anymore" he said smiling at her. "Our powers are gone?" she asked. "Yeah" he said. Tony looked at her for a bit then just hugged her again. "I'm so happy you're alive" he said sniffling. "Are you crying?" she asked. "I would be coldhearted if I wasn't" he said pulling away. "This is the first time I've ever seen you cry" she said. Tony wiped off the tears. Pepper's face got closer to his and rested her lips on his. "Please don't cry anymore" she said when she pulled away.

Tony intertwined his fingers with hers. "I promise" he said. Pepper smiled at him. "Let's go home" he said smiling back at her.

(**Well another story finished and you know….you could *coughs* review :3)**


End file.
